The Temptation
by danni369
Summary: Ah well..They like each other and dumbledore notices.... hermione wants to annoy snape and gets detention...bad summery but its worth a read, i think so anyways :


I own nothing....i am just using the characters for my own....amusement..hehe

my first fanfic so please be nice

I love the pairing of snape and hermione!

The Temptation

As hermione entered the great hall, she felt eyes on her, she looked up at the high table to see the eyes of her posions professor staring at smiled slighty and snape gave her a nod in acknowlagemnet, this little moment did not go unnoticed by the was a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore smiled to himself, snape never gave any student the time of day. Dumbledore wondered to himself.

Snape immediatly noticed when hermione came in for breakfast, he could smell her wonderful scent, he looked up to see she was wearing a very short skirt which highlighted her fantastic cursed himself for thinking this,she was his student and she was an insufferable know-it-all, but still he couldnt take his eyes off her,and when she looked at him and smiled he felt something that he rarely felt.....pleased.

Hermione respected and even liked professor snape but he was so mean to her, he was always putting her down and never giving her any credit for all the work she wanted to get back at him for all the suffering he put her through, and Harry and was in her last year and couldnt resist the she sat down she said it to harry and ron.  
"so what dya think,should we make him pay"

"who are you and what have you done with the real hermione"ron said astonded

"oh shut up ronald,its just lately he has been really annoying me"

"well of course we want him to pay and we will gladly help"

"ya of course we will, but are you sure YOU want to do it? harry said a bit concerned

"well why wouldnt i, ive never been in big trouble and have nothing to lose, and ye could do some things too, and we would have the best laugh"

"well then its set, we should start today,just when he starts to pick on you, just give em cheek"

"ya and we will defend ya and get detention with you, so he doesnt try nythin on ya when your alone"ron said disgusted

"what do you mean ron?"

"well havnt you noticed the way he's been starin at ya lately?"

"ya rons right, its like he just started to notice that you have a pair of boobs or sumthin"harry agreed

"harry !!" hermione exclaimed

"you know what we mean"

"oh whatever, nyways we cant do anything really mean coz he's been through alot and he's not that bad, just give him a little shock"

"why is it you always defend him, its like you have a crush on him" harry taunted

"i do not"

" i bet you do, your always smiling at him"

"what is it with ye two, do ye watch everything i do and besides would i want to get back at him if i liked him?" hermione said triumphently

" i s'pose" said harry and ron together, still not convinced

"thats just sick if you did though"said ron

"oh ron grow up, im sure alot of women like him"

"unlikely" muttered harry and ron

" he very intelligent, quite attractive and he's very mysterious....you'd just love to get to know him,im sure he's very interesting"hermione said as she gazed up at her posions professor.

harry and ron exchanged looks and rolled their eyes at there best friend. soon after this they got up and headed for class....posions was last class.  
Dumbledore watched as snape and hermione would stare at each other when the other wasnt was very interesting to him.

As usual, snape came stalking in with his cloak billowing behind him. He waved his wand and ordered them to follow the instuctions to making a very easy posion,hermione thought-  
everyone else didnt think so, but this was just easier for her to concentrate on aggravating her went around critisizing the griffindors, and awarding the slytherins house points as per and ron shot her encouraging looks, telling her in a nice way to get a move when hermione was finished she sat down and started reading up on the next chapter they were moving on to,she knew snape couldnt resist commenting on that.  
snape was over to her within seconds.  
"ah,reading the next chapter so you can be better then everyone else ms granger? ever the insufferable know-it-all arnt you "snape sneered and smirked at her while the slytherans sniggered

She took a deep breath and stole a glance at ron and harry and said"actually, i was trying to occupy myself so i dont have to look at your ugly mug of a face"the class burst into laughter and harry and ron could barely breath they were laughing so much, snapes smirk quickly turned into a frown, but as soon as the words came out of hermiones mouth, she instantly regreted them. she didnt take her eyes off her professor because she was in so much looked so angry.

snape couldnt believe what she said to him, who would have thought that the griffindor know it all would actually stand up to course she was going to pay for her disrespect and cheek. He gave her his best death glare and leaned over the worktable so that he was within inches of her looked into her eyes and could see the he thought to himself,  
god she was so beautiful up this whispered "you'll pay for that snide comment ms Granger"then he added more loudly for the whole class to hear"its not as if YOU have got endless amounts of admirors seen as you spend your all your spare time with your books"the slytherans laughed and started howling. he knew by the look on her face that, that comment hurt her bad.

hermione feared for her life at this very moment, but she couldnt help it, she was immensly turned on by his contolling no no hermione she thought to herself.  
she was so angry with him , that was low even for him,tears began to form, she couldnt believe he wanted to play nasty so could she. she regained her posture and said"at least i amnt a loser at school like you were, i have friends!" she shouted.

Everyone went silent, they knew about snapes time at Hogwarts, harry had filled them in , from when he had occulmency lessons with snape and saw his waited for his reaction.  
They glared at each other for what seemed like ages and finally snape bellowed "GET OUT.....NOW!!....EXCEPT FOR YOU MS GRANGER...AND THATS 100 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR AND DETENTION RIGHT NOW"

hermione shot a desperate glance at harry and ron.  
"leave her alone!"ron spat "ya ur always at her!"Harry said snape pounced on them in a shot and grabbed them roughly by the back of there collars, dragging them outside the dungeon doors to were the rest of the class now were, watching.  
harry and ron shouted as many insults as they could at him desperate not leave hermione alone with him.  
"greasy git"  
"bat"  
"homo"  
"pedophile"  
"loser"  
"ugly, stupid "  
nothing would stop him, when they reached the door, he whipered to them" you cant help her now, shes all mine to deal with,alone with me,  
i shall get filch to deal with ye later" and flung them out onto the floor. He slamed the door in there faces, put a lock charm on the door and a silencing turned to look at ms granger.

She was so scared she had never seen him this angry and harry and ron werent there to back her up...she was dead...but she was damned if she was going to let him see that she was shiting herself.

"ms granger" he said in his most evil voice as he stalked towards her. Hermione backed away from him and around a desk."scared?" he put his eyebrows up in mock suprise."now that you dont have your stupid little friends to help you....your pathetic"he smirked at how she had backed herself into a continued towards her.

Hermione stood up her full height and said" im pathetic? your the pathetic one,you get amusement out of trying to scare people, well you cant scare me"  
He had pinned her up againist the wall faster then a bolt of lightning, she tried to push him away but he was too strong, he caught both her arms and put them up over her head.  
"are you scared now ms Granger?"as he pushed harder againist her body. a little squeek was all that escaped hermione's mouth "ah the famous know-it-all lost for words...not so brave now are you?"....."answer me" he spread her knees with one of his legs.  
"quite an intimate position dont you think? he said enjoying himself immensly hermione finally found her voice and said in a husky voice" this is sexual harassment"  
snape glowered at her and whispered into her ear"you dont know what sexual harassment is ms Granger"  
"let me go"  
" oh not yet ms Granger....now tell me who gave you permission to give such cheek"  
"it wasnt cheek, it was the truth" he grinded into her and she let out a little whimper "am i hurting you ms Granger"he said sarcastically "yes you stupid git!"she would have put her hand to her mouth if she could, she didnt know where that came out of.  
Snape looked like he was about to explode with anger "you dare to disrespect me again ms granger" he roared into her face"now tell me why you have been so insolant during my classes recently"  
"because you have been annoying me so much, with your snide comments and you have never once given me a word of praize"  
"you deserve it"he spat even though he looked a bit taken aback with the honesty and hurt in her eyes "well then you deserve it too, get off me, your hurting me"  
"well then this should hurt even more" with that he pushed his lips onto her and began to kiss her roughly, he forced his tongue into her mouth.

hermione was stunned at first but for some reason began to kiss him back, snape was also shocked at her reaction and he stopped being so rough and began to kiss her gently and snape relised what he was doing and suddenly stopped. he looked at her and said" im sorry ms granger, i shouldnt have done that"he started to back away from her but hermiones hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his robes.  
"professor..i..i l-liked you kissing me"he looked at her strangly as if contamplating if she was telling the truth or playing with slowly took a step closer to her, towering over her, he leaned down, and put his two hands to rest on the wall beside her said" are you sure ms granger?"he looked at her with honest curiousity

She looked up at him with her beautiful innocent eyes and whispered" yes professor, im quite sure" with that he slowly leaned down and claimed her lips with his own.  
the sensation was amazing...he was such a good kisser, so elegent and each took turns to explore each others nipped at her lips while her hands were tangled in his sexy soft hands were at her waist pulling her closer to both stopped to come up for air. they looked at each other.

snape looked into her eyes and gave her a genuine smile, hermione's heart skipped a beat, she gave him the biggest smile she had and said "you really are a good kisser"  
he chuckled at this and said" i cant imagine i've had much competition what with weasley and longbottom"  
She laughed and playfully hit him in the chest."detention isnt over yet"he said "I would hope not"she said

They started kissing again but it became more serious this time...more passionate.  
snape slowly pulled hermiones top off over her head muttering "beautiful" more to himself when he saw her with it off.  
hermione used her wand to unbutton all of snapes buttons and pushed it off to reveal his was exquisate,  
you wouldnt notice with his black robes he wore but his chest and arms were quite muscular, he was very pale but his chest looked so welcoming, so smooth and silky.  
Hermione began to plant kisses all over his chest and neck. then it was snapes turn to explore, he planted slow torturous kisses all along her neck and collarbone...he had her back up againist the cold wall right leg in between her two unhooked her bra and flung it behind him, he sucked and nibbled her breasts, as she moaned "oh...mmmm ....Professor"  
"whats my name?" he mumbled "professor Snape"she whimpered as he withdrew from his explorations "Hermione, i think we are past formalities,whats my name"  
"Severus" she smirked "good girl" he laughed They embraced into another passionate kiss where they were tangled in each other,He pushed her hard up againist the cold wall,both exploring each others neck and chest,  
both topless,her hands in his hair, his hand at her waist and the other moving up her was moaning his name"mmm severus" and he was growling her name"hermione"

This was the sight the headmaster was greeted with when he entered the cold dungeon classroom.... they were so into each other they never heard him was there to listen to there little conversation about names and he was shocked to hear Severus laugh, he hadnt heard that in so was quite amused and shocked at the same coughed lightly as he did not wish to watch them go any both stopped gave hermione an apologetic look and pulled back.  
He turned around, covering hermione as he did least it was Albus he thought to himself, if it was a student or another professor,it would be all over the school in the though Dumbledore is a meddling old stared at each other, snape scowled and Dumbledoe just Smirked.

to be continued.........hopefully ;)


End file.
